


We're Almost There

by bad_ash10



Series: We've Come a Long Way from Where We Began [5]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Parent Melinda May, Parent Phil Coulson, Philinda - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 06:54:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15880848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bad_ash10/pseuds/bad_ash10
Summary: Melinda realizes she's in labor and tried to keep it from Coulson.





	We're Almost There

**Author's Note:**

> This fits right before Chapter 10 of We've Come a Long Way from Where We Began.
> 
> I needed more sweet Philinda moments and finally had time to do a bit more writing over the long weekend. Also, I've had the music from The Princess and the Frog stuck in my head lately. Hence the title of this one.

The final stages of pregnancy are typically difficult and uncomfortable for most women, but to Melinda, it felt like her body was betraying her.  Her most recent complaint was a lack of sleep. She could hardly find a comfortable position for more than a couple of hours at a time; it had been nearly eight weeks since she had slept through the night. Tonight was the worst night she had had yet.

Melinda had been awake several times during the night, and this time she had woken because she was hot. Phil had an arm draped over her, and he was like a furnace tonight. Wiggling out from under the weight of him, she laid on the edge of the bed and tossed back the comforter to cool down. And when she rolled over, her daughter seemed to wake and start doing her own tossing and turning about, unhappy with the sudden change in her surroundings.

Melinda glanced at the clock on the bedside table. _4:53._ She huffed before whispering, “When are you going to come out of there, missy? I need to sleep, and you are making it so difficult.” She lay there a while longer, waiting on the baby to settle so she could try to go back to sleep. In the end, it was nearly six am by the time she had finally drifted off to sleep again, only to be woken around 6:30 by what she was fairly certain was a contraction. It wasn’t terribly painful, but she could tell it was different from the Braxton Hicks contractions she had been having periodically.

After it passed, she got out of bed and made her way to the bathroom. She was going through cabinets, pulling out things she wanted to bring with her to their new house. _So much to pack and so little time to do it._

Phil must’ve heard her rattling around in the cabinets and opened the door about 20 minutes later, squinting heavily in the bright light. Voice still hoarse from sleep, he asked, “Why are you up so early? I thought we were going to try to sleep in this morning”

“I couldn’t sleep, so I decided to start packing up in here.” She felt another contraction and was glad Phil wasn’t paying much attention yet.

“I know we’re signing the papers on the house tomorrow, but we can move in whenever we get ready. You don’t have to sit on the floor and pack. I can do that later today.”

She smiled over her shoulder at him, “In all honesty, I didn’t plan on staying down here this long. I was only down here to get one or two things, but I couldn’t get off the floor without some help. Since my body has decided to betray me, I figured I’d do a little work while I was down here.”

He helped her to her feet and gave her a quick kiss. “If you’re really in a packing mood, I’ll grab some boxes. We can get started after breakfast.”

“Simmons has been telling me I’d be likely to start ‘nesting’ as I got to the end of the pregnancy. I’m guessing it’s finally happening.” She leaned into him heavily and wrapped her arms around his waist, getting as close to him as her belly would allow.

Bemused, he asked, “Nesting? What are you, a bird?”

She laughed lightly at his confusion. “It’s a hormonal thing. Makes you want to get everything ready before the baby arrives. Some women clean; I apparently want to pack.”

“We can get to it. And maybe we can get some of our stuff moved into the house before Lily is born.”

Melinda squeezed him slightly in response, tactfully keeping silent so she wouldn’t have to tell him she thought she was in the early stages of labor.

“I’m going to grab a shower, and then we’ll grab some breakfast. And we’ll make sure to tell Daisy to do some packing, too.”

Melinda nodded against Phil’s chest. “Mmmkay. I’ll go get dressed while you’re showering.” She tilted her head back as Phil leaned down to kiss her.

“Can we have pancakes? Or maybe some Belgian waffles?” he asked hopefully. At her raised eyebrow, he responded, “What? They didn’t offer those on the moon.”

She looked slightly taken aback. “If that’s what you want,” she said softly.

“Don’t worry, Melinda. They didn’t mistreat me, and I’m here now. With you,” he assured her.

She nodded again. “I’m glad you are. Soon, I’ll need you by my side to help me deliver this baby.” May paused briefly before continuing with a bit of venom in her voice. “You missed so much because of _them.”_

He kissed her temple again. “I know. But I don’t have to miss anything else.”

Sighing, Melinda pulled away and smiled at him, trying to put the unpleasant thoughts behind her. “Take your shower. I’ll work on breakfast in the meantime.”

She had made it nearly to the door when she felt another contraction and stopped in her tracks. She made a quick grab for the door frame hoping Phil wouldn’t notice.

He was at her side in an instant, putting a steadying had on her back. “Melinda? Are you alright?”

_Shit. He did notice._ “Fine,” she managed, as she straightened up. Turning to face him, she continued, “Some kicks landed to some internal organs. No big deal.”

Phil still didn’t look convinced. “Are you sure?”

Melinda rolled her eyes at him. “Yes. Now, hurry up and shower so we can get our pancakes. You want blueberries in yours?”

 


End file.
